Une visite guidée
by Ninja-Detective-Sorciere
Summary: Cela faisait maintenant quelque semaines qu'il vivait à la tour Stark


Yo à tous! Je sens que je vais me faire huer mais ça fais bien un ans que je n'avais rien écris et aussi par le fait que j'avais le temps puisque ch'uis encore en seconde. (Ceux qui me cherche des excuses xD) et en parlant d'excuse, ce texte sera pas du tous plus long que le précédent... Bon comme d'ab', je peux avoir une p'tite review (ou une de 3 pages sa me va aussi .)

Enfaite c'est une suite indirecte de _La promesse d'un lendemain _qui est mon premier OS donc allez le lire si vous avez du temps ;)

**N/B: Simple amitié et fuck Iron Man 3 (très bon film c'est juste la fin que j'ai pas trop compris :p)**

* * *

Clint se baladait dans la tour Stark, essayant de la découvrir dans tous ses recoins. Il se trouva vite dans une pièce assez mystérieuse, on y voyait une grande bibliothèque et lorsqu'on logeait les allées on trouvait un bureau avec une bibliothécaire, au moins se dit-il, s'approchant, il lui fit face:

"Euh... Vous êtes une bibliothécaire?"

La femme lui fit signe de chuchoter alors qu'ils n'y avait de toute façon personne:

"Non, bien sûr que non, chuchota-t-elle, elle même, Monsieur Stark me paye pour garder cet endroit.

_Comme une bibliothécaire, lui confia-t-elle sur un ton de confidence." Il pût distinguer des taches rouges qui apparaissait lentement sur ses joues. Il la salua bien vite pour pouvoir s'enfuir.

Il continua ses découvertes dans une autres pièce où un maître-nageur surveiller une immense piscine. Cette fois-ci il se décida à être polis et lui souhaita qu'il surveille bien le bassin digne d'une piscine olympique bien que personne s'y baigner puisqu'il y avait une autre sur le toit de la tour est où personne ne surveiller, ironiquement. Il parti aussi vite qu'il était venu après cet entretien.

Il continua sa balade -dans un autre étage- qu'il trouvait de plus en plus plaisante, il ouvrit une autre porte à deux battant cette fois-ci Il y trouva une dizaine d'employer qui travailler pour la GNB étant écrit en grand au fond de la petite salle, il souria amuser mais sortit tous de même pour les laisser travailler. Sa balade se poursuivit, il prit l'ascenseur et appuya au hasard sur un nombre.

"C'est l'ascenseur de Charlie et la Chocolaterie." Pensa-t-il, son sourire s'encra sur son visage. Arrivé, il vit que cette salle était plongé dans le noir. Il aperçu une sorte de boitier; pour ouvrir toutes les lumières, sûrement. Il appuya sur tous les boutons un par un. Chaque ampoules s'alluma avec une lenteur, presque, calculé. Il découvrit des douzaines de rangés de sièges et au fond, une gigantesque scène de théâtre. Dans cette pièce, personne ne s'y trouvé. Il s'avança pour aller dans les coulisses. Là aussi, il ne vit personne. Finalement, il sortit plein d'idée de blague future à faire dans cet endroit. Il se redirigea vers l'ascenseur magique.

De nouveau, il appuya sur un nombre au hasard -le no.37-. Arriver, il vit une salle aussi bien rempli de réceptionnistes que de douzaine d'ordinateur derniers cris. On pouvait les reconnaître au logo Stark Industrie placée sur le côté. Se dirigeant vers une employée, il demanda ce qu'il faisait dans cet immeuble. Le petite voix de la réceptionniste lui apprit qu'il était dans une reliure entre différent opérateur téléphonique. Ne s'y connaissant pas trop en informatique cette réponse lui convient mais par curiosité il s'avança souhaitant voir les tarifs préférentiels. Malheureusement, il ne pût accéder à un responsable et du remonté rentrer aux étages communes des Avengers sans ceux-ci.

Arriver aux étages des quelques Avengers qui y vivait déjà, il vit Tony et lui cria de l'autre bout de la pièce:

"Tony tu es au courant que tu as une banque sous ton toit?

_Possible, souffla-t-il éreinter de sa journée."

Bruce, lui souria tranquillement car il avait fait les mêmes découvertes lorsqu'il avait emménager avec le génie de la tour la plus chargé d'étrangeté de la ville et en découvrait toujours aujourd'hui.

* * *

Voilàààààà, c'est finis au sens où après ça y'aura logiquement plus rien, désolé mais je suis pas super à l'aise à l'écriture donc sa sera tout ^^' Enfaite si vous trouver Clint OOC et différent de ma première histoire c'est que j'ai pris celui du comics et comme il à déjà emménager depuis quelque temps déjà, il se sent mieux quoi... Ceci est logique, oui. Sinon j'aimerai bien des reviews é_è - (Rémi sans familles xD)


End file.
